I will always want you
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Lo beso, sintiendo los labios que amaba juntos a los suyos. Se abrazaron, dándole la vuelta a todo el asunto. Era su manera de despedirse, de decirle que todo había acabado por completo. Su boca sabía agridulce, cómo su relación. Pero ese hombre el cual la acariciaba era el mismo que la había insultado y golpeado muchas veces. —No te vayas Sakura/—Eres el amor de mi vida.


_Naruto®MasashiKishimoto2002 _

I will always want you.

By.

Rumiko No Haru.

Las maletas se encontraban en la puerta, hechas desde el medio día. El sol se estaba escondiendo solamente dejando el atardecer de su parte, el gran ventanal del departamento dejaba que entrara la luz en el living. Calándole en los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, significaba que las palabras ya habían perdido su sentido, porque su garganta quemaba por que la voz ya se había ido.

Hablo, hablo y ningún sonido proveniente de su boca fue tomado en cuenta en el mar de dolor que le había provocado la relación.

Una relación unilateral, una relación en la que no había una abalanza y solamente ella daba todo, mientras que él nada. Una pareja disfuncional, cómo cualquier otra se podía decir, sólo que la suya se daba por terminada.

Él estaba en el bar, bebiendo un trago, su cabellera negra brillaba por los rayos del sol, su mirada estaba penetrada en su ser. Lo sentía en su espalda, una fuerza extraña, que le antojaba no voltear hacía atrás, cuando ya lo había hecho muchas veces. Sus dedos no alcanzaban para contar todas las veces en las que había tropezado con la misma piedra, cada vez que decía que no y terminaba gritando sí al final del día. Esa vez, por primera vez se iría por fin de las manos de espinas de Sasuke.

Se sentía muerta por dentro, dejar a una persona a la cual amas es difícil, pero lo es más cuando el amor por él es mucho más grande que lo que sentía por ella misma. Fue débil al ser siempre una chica solitaria. Él le mostro el cariño, las caricias y todo lo que una mujer cómo ella deseaba, pero el tiempo paso y todo eso se acabo cómo la lluvia, paso de ser una tormenta a una simple llovizna.

— ¿Acaso algún día me amaste?

La voz se quebró y los pedazos se encajaron en su cuerpo, tensando su cuello. Miró la ventana, miro los edificios, todo Tokio estaba en sus pies. Cinco pisos arriba de la tierra ella se encontraba, él estaba ahí y siempre lo estuvo, para Sakura, Sasuke siempre estuvo en el cielo arriba de los demás, ahora sólo lo veía caer y le gustaba saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Sus miradas chocaron a través del ventanal, verde con negro, placer con dolor. Una pelea interna difícil y complicada por nadie decía nada.

Sasuke sonrió, cómo cualquier Uchiha no fue completa, fue falsa y llena de basura cómo lo era él.

Ella era un número más, una mujer más, otra estúpida la cual dejo todo por él para después darse cuenta que había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

_Eres única_

—Lo hago—soltó cómo si fuera cualquier cosa, dándole un sorbo a su ron y volver la mirada hacía ella.

—No soy estúpida.

—Quédate.

Sintió la suplica en su voz, ese tono con el que le había dicho que su secretaria no era nadie, con el que se había disculpado después de haberle quebrado la muñeca. Sabía que era débil a sus labios, recordaba el sabor de boca contra la suya, cómo sus vellos se erizaban al oler su perfume y la manera en que le hacía el amor. Pero nada parecía suficiente para quedarse otro año con él.

_No lo volveré hacer, perdóname_

Seis años le habían bastado para darse la vuelta e irse, pero no lo haría así como así, se iría con la cara en alto y presumiendo que pudo salir de una relación tempestuosa.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo—Dime Sasuke, explícame para que quedarme, ¡Para qué estar aquí!

Vio cómo pensaba, no tenía una sola idea de que decir. Él sólo quería compañía, alguien que lo soportara cuando se embriagaba y con quien desquitar su enojo en las noches.

Odiaba verlo sin expresión, cómo si no tuviera sentimientos.

— ¿Acaso te mordió la lengua el ratón Sasuke?—su voz sonó agria, porque en esos momentos lo odiaba cómo a nadie en el mundo.

La risa de Sasuke fue bastante gruesa, era la primera vez que lo escucho hacerlo. De un momento otro lo único que pudo ver era cómo se acercaba, retrocedió un poco pero lo único que hizo fue chocar con un sillón el cual estaba detrás de ella. Sintió sus dedos clavarse en sus antebrazos y su corazón latía al mil por hora. Los ojos de Sasuke pasaron de negros a rojos, estaba furioso lo sentía al ver cómo la vena de su cuello se tensaba y el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba.

— ¡Suéltame! Maldito bastardo.

En vez de eso aplasto su brazo más fuerte, la pego en la pared más cercana que encontró.

— ¡Me lastimas! Por favor Sasuke, me duele mucho—suplicó mientras que las lágrimas aparecían en su rostro— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—He llegado a mi limite contigo Sakura, ¿qué crees que lograras con esto? Maldita zorra malagradecida ¡mírate! Si no fuera por mí no tendrías nada, la ropa que llevas yo te la compré, los zapatos, tus vestidos ¿Quién más te va a soportar? Eres fea y desagradable—las palabras calaban cada vez que él decía eso, la quemaban por dentro como llama la cual no podía sacar, se atoraba en su interior. —Eras una puta cuando te conocí, eso es lo que eres perra, una ramera la cual sólo me robo.

_Eres hermosa y nunca te lastimaré_

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces déjame ir, suéltame para largarme y dejarte para siempre hijo de puta—lo dijo con furia e impotencia. —Cómo tu dijiste ¿crees que alguien te soportaría? Maldito alcohólico, eres tan poco hombre que me golpeas para sentirte más hombre.

—Pero has estado aquí ¿no? estúpida, eres una cobarde, sabes que no te irás—la mirada de él se puso extraña, maniática. El coraje se notaba en la cara y se sintió harta. Porque cada vez que decía que lo dejaría, pasaba lo mismo y terminaba durmiendo con él—ayudo a la enferma de tu madre y a la inútil de tu hermana. Así me agradeces, largándote con otro hombre.

—Entonces no lo hagas, sólo cállate.

—Desde que te conocí supe el tipo de mujer que eras, una regalada, te entregaste a mi desesperada por un hombre—recordó cómo le había dado su mayor tesoro a Sasuke, él fue su primer hombre, su primer amor a pesar de que tenía veintidós años.

— ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? Yo te amaba.

La soltó y ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, enfrente de él. Se tapo el rostro con las manos, y lloró. Se sentía horrible, sabía que él tenía razón.

Lo amaba más que a su vida y ese era el problema. Lo quería demasiado, el amor hacía él la hacía irse para abajo, la acobardaba. La manera en la miraba, el hombre que conoció con ese rostro y una vida difícil había inundado su corazón de sentimientos que ahora no quería sentir. ¿Acaso había una opción para ella? Despertaba pensando en él, dormía pensando en él. La realidad la abofeteo en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que tenía veintiocho años y que su vida rodaba alrededor de un hombre el cual no la quería, no había amor de por medio en lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntos. Perdió su dignidad por él, dejo sus estudios.

—Dejé todo por ti—sollozo.

El silencio se hizo total, la habitación estaba oscura por que ya había anochecido y sólo la luz de la habitación regalaba un poco de luz al living. Se limpió el rostro, restregándose las lágrimas. Sasuke estaba parado a nos metros de ella, mirándola como si hubiera visto la realidad. Sasuke solía tener ataques de furia cuando bebía, siempre terminaba con el labio roto o llorando, las mismas palabras se repetían todo el tiempo, sólo que estaba vez habían cortado más porque no estaba cegada.

Se levanto del piso, molesta consigo misma, se acerco a él y lo enfrento. Sus ojos eran los mismos, era el mismo hombre del cual se había enamorado, ese con ojos dulces que la miraban después de hacer el amor, que la acompañaba a hacer las compras, él cual le prometió casa en los suburbios e hijos, ese que le bajo la luna y las estrellas y la subió para enseñárselo y después cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Siempre había sido el mismo, sólo que fingía ser otra persona para jugar con mujeres cómo ella. Soñadoras y tontas que no separaban la fantasía con la realidad.

Se iría, porque sabía que con él nunca sería feliz.

Sería una nueva persona, un comienzo.

Sería ella misma, sin tener que estar sola todo el tiempo.

—Somos totalmente diferentes—comenzó, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas—desde que conocí me enamoré de ti, eras misterioso y amable, serio. Lograbas hacerme loca.

— ¿Lograba?

—Sí, lograbas. Yo sé todo las cosas que has vividos—cuando era pequeño sus padres habían muerto junto con su hermano mayor y tuvo que vivir sólo con un tío lejano, ese hombre lo había maltratado y ella había querido ayudarlo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo— Pero no puedo seguir con todo esto, no puedo seguir soportándolo. Me cansé de todo esto, dices que no soy la correcta, me insultas, tú no me amas Sasuke. No hay nada que nos una en este momento. No quiero seguir corriendo por mi vida.

Él la escuchaba serio, esperaba que la comprendiera y que entendiera todo.

—Quise quebrar tus muros, estar dentro junto a ti, pero nunca lo logre.

Lo beso, sintiendo los labios que amaba juntos a los suyos. Se abrazaron, dándole la vuelta a todo el asunto. Era su manera de despedirse, de decirle que todo había acabado por completo. Su boca sabía agridulce, cómo su relación. Pero ese hombre el cual la acariciaba era el mismo que la había insultado y golpeado muchas veces.

«La peor parte no fue perderte a ti, fue perderme a mi»

—No te vayas Sakura.

Quito sus manos de su cuerpo y quiso sonreír, pero no pudo por primera vez no pudo fingir una sonrisa.

—Nunca digas que yo sólo me fui así, porque sabes que no lo fue.

—No lo hagas.

—Eres el amor de mi vida.

Y justo cómo él lo había dicho, se llevo consigo la pequeña maleta que cargo cuando llego a ese lujoso departamento. En la puerta, su mirada se centro en Sasuke, el cual la miraba cómo si se estuviera muriendo. Ese lugar era testigo del amor que sintió por él, los momentos malos, los momentos buenos todos partes de algo.

Era una historia de amor llena de dolor, pero era una historia de amor.

—Yo siempre te voy a querer.

Y así de esa manera se despidió, dejando una gran parte de de su corazón.

_Te amo._


End file.
